I search you,I search Love
by Flower-Purry
Summary: A la mort de son père la fille d'un agent du CBI debarque pour retrouver... ... sa mère !(jisbon) (fic bien mieux que son résumé lisez)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou sa y est je me lance c'est ma premiere fic et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes je suis désolé vraiment mais je n'ai personne pour les corriger et le français c'est pas mon fort**

**Disclaimer:Les personnages de Mentalist ne m'appartiennent pas ..malheureusement ….:)**

**Genre:Romance,Hurt**

**Rating:K**

**Résumé:A la mort de son père la fille d'un agent du CBI debarque pour retrouver sa mère ! **

**(fic bien mieux que son résumé lisez)**

**I hope you enjoy ! Et j'attends vos reviews !**

_:Prologue:_

Aujourd'hui elle partait loin de chez elle,si elle ne partait pas elle se retrouverait dans une famille d'acceuille et elle ne voulait pas de cela alors elle marchait jusqu'à l'aeroport pour prendre l'avion avec l'argent qu'il lui restait.

La californie...Son père lui en avait parlait avant de mourir,il lui avait dit que sa mère y vivait,que comme elle quand elle était plus jeune elle surfer mais que depuis elle avait surement du arreter.

Elle lui resemble beaucoup,les mêmes yeux verts,les mêmes cheveux 'il était toujours en vie son père lui avait confié que sa mère était agent au CBI mais il n'avait jamais voulu prononcer son prénom,ni même son nom,alors elle se disait qu'elle devait l'oublier de la même fâçon qu'elle l'avait oublié .Les fois où elle se mettait à pleurer et à enviait les autres enfants qu'elle voyait avec leurs mères son père,qui comprenait lui répetait que ça mère ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle,qu'elle était trop jeune,qu'elle n'était pas prête à étre apellée « Maman »

Alors elle se calmait faisant confiance à son père qu'elle aimait tant.

Maintenant elle avait bien grandit,c'était désormais une magnifique jeune fille forte et courageuse dont le seul but étant de retrouver sa mè l'a cherchera partout dans la Californie même si se sera difficile, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez d'argent pour pouvoir dormir dans un hotel ni même assez d'argent pour s'acheter à manger plus d'une semaine,mais elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Elle voulait pouvoir se dire qu'elle la retrouverait,qu'elles aprendraient à se connaître et qu'un jour elle puisse apeler quelqu'un « Maman »

Elle retrouverait sa mère,peut importe que ça prenne 10 ans,5 ans,6 mois,1moi,1 semaines,ou 1 jours...

**voilà pour ce prologue j'attend vos réactions même si c'est très court (c'est le début on s'emballe pas :) )**

**-Flower-Purry**


	2. Chapter 2:Chapter 1 RENCONTRE

**bonjour tout le monde :) je vous poste aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de ma fic :)**

**Chapter 1:Rencontre**

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'elle parcourait la Californie,Mais la Californie c'est grand et plus les jours passaient plus elle perdait première nuits elle les passaient sur la plage mais le vent s'etait vite installé alors elle avait trouvé refuge dans un jardin les jours elle se remettait a marcher pour trouver les bureaux du CBI,l'adolescente avait bien essayer de demandé...mais sans succé ,les commisaria ne voulait rien savoir et ne divulguait rien .Exepté un stagiaire qui lui avait dit de prendre la route principale pou sortir de la ville et de continuer tout avait l'air sincère alors elle l'avait écouté et se retrouver sur une grande route depuis maintenant 1 voyait les voiture passait aucune d'elle ne la prenait alors elle marcha,marcha jusqu'au soir .Il faisait noir sur la route elle n'y voyait plus les seules lumieres qu'elle apercevaient étaient les fars des voitures,ses pieds lui faisaient mal,son souffle était court et alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus,elle aperçut les lumière d'une grande ville,alors elle se mit à courire comme elle le jeune fille s'arreta donc sur un banc de la ville et ferma les yeux,pour partir dans le monde peu connu des rêves...

_**OoOoOoO**_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla il devait être 11h le soleil briller haut dans le ciel,elle prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle et se leva,elle pris dans son sac une pomme qu'elle mangea assez vitte et se remie en allat trouver l'office du tourisme pour avoir un plan de la ville,la ville s'apellait Fairfield (NDL:pas loin de Sacramento)elle regarda attentivement la carte mais ne trouva pas le batiment qu'elle a coup elle se cogna a quelque chose ou quelqu'un et tomba sur le regarda alors devant elle et aperçu un homme blond avec de beau yeux bleus qui la regardait avec amusement lui aussi par-terre.

- «Excusez moi »dit-elle timidement.

- «C'est rien »repondit-il.

Il se releva et lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle en face autant,il lui rammassa son sac et lui le prit et alors qu'elle allait partir elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixé.

- « Quesqu'il y a? »demanda l'adolescente.

- « Rien,rien tu me fais penser à une personne que je connais c'est tout »expliqua l'homme blond.

- « ha..d' m'sieur et encore désolé »

Et elle repris sa route en laissant dérrière elle une personne bluffer par la ressemblance de cette fille et de sa patrone et amie,qui n'est autre que Lisbon.

La jeune fille marcha encore plus de 2h elle avait des courbatures partout et comme si ce n'etait pas assez il se mit à pleuvoir ,elle pesta contre ses chaussures usées pas la marche qui laissaient entrer l'eau,ses vetements qui lui collaient à la peau et ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient dans son partit en courant à le recherche d'un abris mais la pluie étaient vraiment forte et le vent n'aidant pas elle tombait sur le sol,elle ne pouvait pas rester là alors elle prenait son courage à deux mains et se relevait les genoux ensanglanté ès avoir couru pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes sous l'orage elle aperçut un gros batiment avec un porch,elle se precipita et se mit à l' é elle s'assit et somnola jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la ramène à la réalitée...

**TBC...**

**c'est tout pour le 1er chapitre:) je suis désolé il n'est pas très long :x**

**-Flower-Purry**


	3. Chapter 3: Chapiter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisire,du coup sa ma motivé pour écrire alors,je vous poste le chapitre2,j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à **Dark-Alex-Demon1 **pour la correction :) !**

**-Flower Purry**

-"Re-bonjour toi." Lui lança la voix en question.****

Elle leva les yeux en direction de l'inconnu et reconnue l'homme qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée****

-"heu... re." Répondit-elle en baillant.****

-"Que fais-tu ici? Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, la pluie n'est pas prête de s'arrêter tout de suite." Lui conseilla l'homme.****

-"Je n'ai pas de chez moi..." Marmonna-t-elle.****

-"Comment ça?!" Questionna-t-il.****

Elle ne répondit pas, elle baissa ensuite les yeux et sa vue se brouilla. Mais sans qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. L'homme blond ,qui avait assister à la scène, restât interdit pendant quelque minutes et repris d'une voix plus douce.****

-"Je m'appelle Patrick, et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?"****

-"Mon nom est Rose." Murmura-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.****

-"Enchanté Rose, c'est un très jolie prénom. Quel âge as-tu et que fais-tu ici?" Continua Jane.****

-"J'ai 14 ans et je...cherche ma...enfin ma...vous voyez quoi?" bafouillât l'adolescente.****

-"Non ,pas vraiment".****

Il lui fit un grand sourire au quel elle répondit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dire ce mot, alors elle inspira profondément et repris de manière plus calme et plus posée.****

-"Je suis à la recherche de ma "mère" que je n'ai jamais connue" Expliqua-t-elle.****

-"Ho...je vois...Je suis désolé...Ton père est décédé alors tu as décidé de chercher ta mère. Ton père ne t'as pas dit grand-chose à son sujet et tu n'as jamais vue de photo d'elle, alors tu ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble. Mais tu te dis que tu l'a reconnaîtra lorsque tu la verra... n'est-ce pas? "****

-"heu... je...Oui, comment vous savez tout ça? "****

-"On peut dire que c'est un don" sourit-il devant l'air béat de Rose.****

Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, puis le Mentaliste proposa à la jeune fille de dormir au CBI dans son grenier, pour ne pas qu'elle dorme dehors sous la pluie. Elle accepta avec joie tout en le remerciant des milliers de fois. Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans l'ascenseur et continuèrent à parler. Jane lui raconta pour sa femme et sa fille, et Rose, quant à elle, lui raconta la mort de son père et ses journées de recherches depuis son arrivée. Le ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre et les deux inconnus, qui ne l'étaient plus vraiment, descendirent. Jane alla chercher des beignets qui traînaient sur le bureau de Vanpelt et fit signe à l'adolescente de le suivre. Il lui donna un sac de couchage et un matelas de plage pour que le sol ne soit pas trop dure, ils s'allongèrent alors chacun dans leurs lits respectifs après avoir fini leurs beignets. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes avant que Rose ne s'endorme, Patrick quant à lui, dormait très peu alors il ferma simplement les yeux et se laissa bercer par le vent.**  
**Demain était un autre jour. Le mentaliste voulait aider cette jeune fille, il ne la connaissait que très peu, mais il la comprenait et ne voulait pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle était toute seule...****

**TBC**


End file.
